marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Redford
Robert Redford portrayed Alexander Pierce in Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Endgame. Significant roles *Don Parritt in The Iceman Cometh (1960) *Don Parritt in Play of the Week (1960-1961) *Harold Beldon in The Twilight Zone (1962) *Captain Hank Wilson in Situation Hopeless...But Not Serious (1965) *Wade Lewis/Lewis Wade in Inside Daisy Clover (1965) *Owen Legate in This Property Is Condemned (1966) *Paul Bratter in Barefoot in the Park (1967) *The Sundance Kid in Butch Cassidy (1969) *Dortumunder in The Hot Rock (1972) *Bill McKay in The Candidate (1972) *Jeremiah Johnson in Jeremiah Johnson (1972) *Johnny Hooker in The Sting (1973) *Jay Gatsby in The Great Gatsby (1974) *Waldo Pepper in The Great Waldo Pepper (1975) *Joseph Turner/The Condor in Three Days of the Condor (1975) *Bob Woodward in All the President's Men (1976) *Henry Brubaker in Brubaker (1980) *Tom Logan in Legal Eagles (1986) *John Gage in Indecent Proposal (1993) *Warren Justice in Up Close & Personal (1996) *Tom Booker in The Horse Whisperer (1998) *Lt. Gen. Eugene Irwin in The Last Castle (2001) *Nathan D. Muir in Spy Game (2001) *Wayne Hayes in The Clearing (2004) *Einar Gilkyson in An Unfinished Life (2005) *Ike the Horse in Charlotte's Web (2006) *Professor Stephen Malley in Lions for Lambs (2007) *Jim Grant in The Company You Keep (2012) Quotes *"I'm doing this film because it's different. It's a new thing for me. I like the idea of stepping into new territory. I'm excited by it. I also think it's a good bunch of people who really know what they're doing." *“''Well, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. The head of S.H.I.E.L.D.” *“''The Captain America thing is just a very simple thing,” “I wanted to do something different. I wanted to do something just to be different. Something bold, different. And that felt like a good thing to do. That was it, nothing more to it than that. Well, it’s bold in terms of expectations, I guess.” *"I think a career requires a certain amount of reinvention. If you get caught in one track I think that can be dangerous. Success has a dark side to it. you want to be careful if you’ve had success at something, that you not try and follow it by just duplicating it. That’s why I’m doing this ''Captain America thing. I like the idea of playing a villain…I did that just because it’s a different thing for me to do." *"''Trying these new things is a way to keep moving forward and you keep discovering things about yourself. You're never too old for that I don't think. It's so different filmmaking, so completely high-tech and so completely different, I thought it would be interesting and fun to understand what that is, to be in it. Even though it is a smaller part; significant, but a smaller part the movie. It is different and it was slightly weird." *"One of the reasons that I did it was I wanted to experience this new form of filmmaking that’s taken over where you have kind of cartoon characters brought to life through high technology. ''The Avengers series is a product of high technology playing a major role in the new order of filmmaking so I wanted to experience that—I just wanted to know what that was like and I had that opportunity, so for me it was like stepping into new terrain just to experience what it was like.''" Category:Captain America cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Avengers cast